


Good Boy

by actuallyronanlynch



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drug Use, Hand Jobs, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyronanlynch/pseuds/actuallyronanlynch
Summary: I've developed a mild obsession with Proko/K drabbles...Low key got the title from this song because it happened to come on while I was writing this at quarter to three in the morning lol.Hit me up on Tumblr if you wanna talk about TRC or make a fic suggestion~





	

" _K_."

The insistence in Prokopenko's voice drew Kavinsky from his thoughts, and he quirked an eyebrow expectantly as his gaze travelled up the length of the other boy's body.

Kavinsky was wearing nothing but a tank top and a pair of boxers, spread out on his bed with a joint pinched between his fingers and a naked, writhing Proko lying between his spread legs.

"Use your words," Kavinsky said, his hand moving leisurely over Proko's cock. It elicited a pathetic whimper from Proko, and K shivered slightly as he inhaled deeply through the joint.

"Kavinsky," Proko insisted, all but panting, hips jerking up involuntarily into Kavinsky's hand. Kavinsky merely hummed in response, maintaining the slow, punishing pace as he blew out a long stream of smoke. "K,  _please_ , I need it."

"Need what?" Kavinsky asked, his pupils blown wide with arousal and pot as he looked over Proko. He looked  _wrecked_ , shuddering with each lazy flick of K's wrist, his lips parted in pleasure as he arched up into the touch.

"Need it faster. Need to feel you," Proko gasped, and Kavinsky rewarded the answer with a warm, marijuana-flavoured kiss.

"Good boy," K purred against Proko's lips, grinning as goosebumps rose over Proko's arms and legs. He sped up the movement of his hand slightly, leaning down to distractedly suck at the side of Proko's neck. "Don't hold back. Wanna hear you."

Prokopenko groaned shamelessly in response, his blunt fingernails digging into Kavinsky's thigh. "Fuck, K," he said, drawing in a sharp breath as Kavinsky swiped his thumb over the head of his cock.

"D'you wanna cum?" Kavinsky asked, the joint virtually forgotten. Proko was intoxicating enough like this.

"Yeah," Proko breathed, his head tipped back against Kavinsky's collarbone as Kavinsky continued to jerk him off. "Please, K, I wanna cum."

Kavinsky obliged, stroking Proko in short, rough thrusts, feeling Proko tense before he came into Kavinsky's hand with a choked moan. K rubbed him through it, only stopping when Proko began to whine from the overstimulation.

K reluctantly leaned to the side and put the joint out in the ashtray he kept on his night stand before settling back down against the mattress. He wrapped both of his arm's around Proko's waist and pressed an affectionate kiss to his temple. "Such a good boy," he murmured, watching Proko's chest rise and fall as he recovered from his orgasm.

After a few moments, Proko gently wriggled out of K's grasp and slid off of the bed. Kavinsky pushed himself into a sitting position, intrigued, and felt a jolt of pleasure in the pit of his stomach as he saw Proko sink to his knees, eyes beckoning Kavinsky forward.

K loved Proko on his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> I've developed a mild obsession with Proko/K drabbles...  
> Low key got the title from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ZRb1we80kM) because it happened to come on while I was writing this at quarter to three in the morning lol.  
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://actuallyronanlynch.tumblr.com/) if you wanna talk about TRC or make a fic suggestion~


End file.
